1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to shirt type garments and particularly to shirt type garments including means for assisting the wearer of the garment to maintain the arm in a predetermined position relative to the side chest. More particularly, this invention relates to garments of the type described including means for assisting the wearer to maintain the upper arm in intimate contact with the upper side chest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many instances occur when it is desired to train or otherwise assist or insure that a person maintain an arm in intimate contact with the side chest. Such instances arise, for example, in training a golfer in achieving an appropriate swing, a boxer for achieving proper defensive arm positioning, or for medical purposes as may be required to promote healing as will be understood. For purposes of illustrating the invention the novel arrangement disclosed will be described with reference to a shirt type garment used as a golfer's training aid. However, the structural relationships hereinafter disclosed can be used for the above noted purposes and others as well, the same being understood by those skilled in the art.
With the above in mind, it is well known that in order for golfers to be successful in the sport, it is necessary that they develop appropriate back and forward swings. It has been found that in order for this to be accomplished, the golfer's elbow must remain pointing to the ground during both back and forward swings. In this connection, it has also been found that a particular problem suffered by golfers, especially by those just learning the sport or those who play without extensive practice, occurs when the elbow leaves this position or, in other words, when the arm is no longer in intimate contact with the side of the body during back and forward swings. This is known in the sport of golf as "flying elbow".
Various devices have been used to achieve the required arm position. Generally, these devices have been mechanical devices and have been cumbersome to use, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,869 issued to Joseph P. Brady on Aug. 1, 1972. A shirt type device which attempts to preclude bending of the golfer's arm, is described by U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,718 issued on Apr. 20, 1961 to J. H. Raab. These and other devices of the prior art are unnatural to use and in many ways restrict functioning of the golfer. The present invention obviates the inadequacies of the prior art devices in providing a natural, uncumbersome, simple and easy to use device to insure proper positioning of the golfer's arm while providing a warning if the arm tends to leave the proper position.